


have yourself a merry little christmas (eve)

by yourviolentlackofvirtue



Series: merry christmas, happy holidays // woosan holiday one shots [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, this is just a self indulgent piece of christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourviolentlackofvirtue/pseuds/yourviolentlackofvirtue
Summary: “My heater has decided that tonight is the night it gives up on life, and I know we barely know each other, but I was wondering if you’d mind if we hung out for a little bit?”Or, the one where San and Wooyoung both thought they'd be spending Christmas Eve alone until Wooyoung's heater decides to intervene.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: merry christmas, happy holidays // woosan holiday one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083440
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	have yourself a merry little christmas (eve)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and started writing it about two days ago, so it's a little bit short and a little bit rough but I really wanted to post it on Christmas. Happy holidays everyone, I hope you like it.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me,” Wooyoung announced, throwing himself down onto Yeosang’s bed with as much drama as he could muster. “And at Christmas, no less.”

“You’ve known this was happening for months now,” the other boy reminded him with a less-than-subtle roll of his eyes.

It was true. In fact, it had been exactly eighty-three days since Yeosang had popped his head into Wooyoung’s room and told him that he was going home to see his family for Christmas. But in those eighty-three days, Wooyoung had done about six exams and had half as many mental breakdowns, so he hadn’t had a lot of time to think about it. Now, as Yeosang was packing his bag, Wooyoung felt like it was time to bring it up.

“Yes,” Wooyoung sat up, “but the full weight of this betrayal only hit me about twenty minutes ago.”

Yeosang cocked an eyebrow, “you mean twenty minutes ago when you were doing the laundry?” He asked while trying to stop the smile Wooyoung could see was seconds away from appearing on his lips. “As in, the one chore that I consistently do for you?”

Wooyoung scoffed but didn’t attempt to argue, they’d known each other for too long for Yeosang to believe any of the lies he’d be able to come up with on the spot. Yeosang let out a soft laugh, accepting the small victory as he tucked another shirt into his bag.

All jokes aside, Wooyoung was a little bit disappointed that they’d be spending the holidays apart. Sharing a dorm for the last couple of years, the two of them had developed some of their own traditions and Wooyoung was going to miss having Yeosang around. Who was going to put the little ramen ornament on top of their sad little tree with him? Who else was going to get drunk with him while they watched Elf on Christmas Eve? Who’d stay up until midnight with him so they could exchange gifts?

It wasn’t actually a big deal, but Wooyoung was going to miss him. It was just a bit more salt in the wound when he realised that he didn’t have anyone else to spend the time with.

“What about Seonghwa?” Yeosang offered. “He’s not technically on campus, but he’s close enough. Can’t you just spend Christmas with him?”

Wooyoung shook his head, “it’s his first Christmas with Hongjoong, I don’t want to intrude.”

“When have you ever let that stop you?” Yeosang scoffed. 

He’d thought about it, but hearing how excited Seonghwa was when he talked about his plans Wooyoung couldn’t have ruined that for the older boy even if he’d wanted to.

When Wooyoung didn’t respond Yeosang tried again, “you could always go and see  _ your  _ family.”

Wooyoung let out an ungraceful snort of a laugh, “hard pass.”

He hadn’t spoken to his family in months and he couldn't really see how going to visit them now would be more pleasant than simply being alone.

“I don’t know what to tell you then Young-ah,” Yeosang shrugged, tossing one last pair of socks into the bag before starting to zip it up.

“It’s fine,” Wooyoung sighed as he got up from Yeosang’s bed and headed to the door. “I just hope you can live with yourself after you’ve abandoned your best friend in the whole world at Christmas time.”

A hairbrush and a muttered, “dramatic bitch,” followed him out the door.

***

“Are you sure Sannie?” Even on the small screen on San’s phone Mingi's face was the perfect picture of concern. “I can always meet Yunho’s parents some other time.”

“Honestly, it’s not a big deal we can change our plans,” Yunho added, as his face appeared in the corner of the image.

San couldn’t help but smile at both of them, crammed into each other’s space just so they could all talk. It had only been about a month since San had moved, but he missed his friends immensely, and it was nice to see that they seemed to feel the same way. San couldn’t believe that they were actually offering to put off having Mingi meet Yunho’s parents for the first time just so they could come and see him. 

“No, please, don’t change your plans because of me. It’s only one extra week and this is so much more important.”

“Yeah, but it’s still a whole week and we’ve all been looking forward to this,” Yunho reminded him.

“And it means you’ll be alone for Christmas,” Mingi frowned as he copped an elbow in the ribs from Yunho..

“How are you two in a relationship when you’re both so whipped for someone else?” San heard Jongho from somewhere in the background and his smile got a little bit wider.

Yunho and Mingi had been planning to come and visit him for Christmas since about two minutes after he’d left. For the last few weeks they’d made sure to mention it every time the three of them spoke. So was San a little bit disappointed that he’d have to wait a bit longer to see his best friends again? Sure. But was he mad that they’d needed to change their plans? Absolutely not. 

“Honestly guys, it’s one week, I’ll survive,” San laughed. “Besides, I won’t be alone I’ve made a couple of friends and one of them invited me over for Christmas dinner, so it’s completely fine.”

Yunho’s face softened at the same time that Mingi’s lit up.

“Only if you’re sure,” the older boy said, trying his best to look stern.

“I’m positive. I’ll see you guys for new years,” San nodded, “I’ve got to go - work soon - but I’m really looking forward to seeing you both.”

He ended the call to a chorus of ‘see you soons’ and ‘miss yous’ and ‘byes’, the small smile lingering on his face.

But it only took a few seconds for the quiet of his dorm room to settle back around him and remind him of the lie he’d just told.

In the month he’d been in Seoul he’d met a few people and made a few acquaintances, but no one that he could really call a friend. And definitely not anyone who’d invited him to spend Christmas with them. But Yunho and Mingi had both been so excited about Mingi finally getting to meet his boyfriend’s family that San would have done anything to make sure that he wasn’t the reason that it didn’t go ahead.

With a sigh he looked over to his small, potted tree and smiled to himself, “Looks like it’s just us afterall.”

***

Christmas Eve snuck up on San faster than he would have liked, all his days blurring together with the smell of coffee and pumpkin and peppermint. Without him even noticing, he’d finished up his last shift for the year and was heading back home to his empty dorm room.

By the time he reached campus his fingers were so stiff from the cold that it took three tries before he was able to punch in the correct code and let himself into the building. The stale air, while usually unpleasant, was a welcome change to the frost outside and San allowed himself a few moments to appreciate the warmth creeping back into his limbs.

That brief moment of calm was shattered as someone else came barrelling through the door behind him.

San barely managed to shuffle out of the way of the door as the other person skidded to a stop next to him. They were at least half a head shorter than San and bundled up in so many layers that he wasn’t sure if the shuddering was because of the cold or from the sheer effort of holding their body up under about half a ton of clothing.

Still oblivious to San’s existence and the fact that they’d nearly caused him grievous bodily harm with a swinging door, the person took their beanie off and shook out their hair with a muttered, “stupid Yeosang.”

When they finally looked up, San was surprised he hadn’t realised who it was sooner. 

He’d only been in Seoul a little over a month, but it was hard not to notice Jung Wooyoung. 

San’s first week at uni he’d been thrown into the middle of a group project in one of his classes. He was already behind on the content, he didn’t know a single person and he was by nature a shy person until he got to know someone. He’d been so overwhelmed by everything, but then in the middle of it all was Wooyoung.

Wooyoung, who never gave him a hard time for asking questions. Wooyoung, who made sure to send his notes in the group chat even though no one else ever asked for them. He barely even seemed to notice San outside of polite conversation and group discussions, but he was probably the only reason that San hadn’t had a complete meltdown in that class.

San had been harbouring a minor crush ever since, not that he’d ever tell anyone. He’d never asked, but Wooyoung did seem particularly close with his roommate, and San figured he didn’t stand a chance. So he’d been quietly pining for weeks, and in all that time he’d never realised that they lived in the same building.

The other boy appeared to be in his own world, tapping aggressively at his phone screen for a few seconds before it blinked out and stayed black. Wooyoung let out a deep sigh that veered towards a whine at the end and San quickly averted his gaze before the other boy noticed that he was now staring.

“Um,” San cleared his throat, wanting to say something but not being able to find anything that wouldn’t come off as awkward or weird. In the end he settled for, “are you alright?”

For the first time Wooyoung seemed to realise that he wasn’t alone. The shock of it registered on his face for a fleeting moment before it was replaced with an easy smile that San had definitely  _ not _ had daydreams about before.

“Peachy,” Wooyoung shrugged, shoving his phone into the pocket of his coat as he made his way for the lift.

San decided that he should probably do the same, only minorly concerned that the other boy might think he was following him. He hung back from the lift doors and after a few seconds Wooyoung turned around to face him, head tilted and eyes narrowed the tiniest bit.

“We had econ together this semester right?” He nodded, almost as if answering his own question. “You were the late transfer and we were in the same group for that god-awful micro-economics in the real world project.”

San nodded, only slightly offended that he hadn’t left more of an impression. But hey, at least Wooyoung kind of recognised him. 

“Yep, that was me,” San only just managed to repress the physical cringe as the words came out of his mouth and offered Wooyoung a polite smile that he hoped didn’t display any of his internal turmoil.

The elevator chose that moment to appear, and San was grateful to no longer be the immediate focus of Wooyoung’s attention.

He figured that would be the end of the conversation, but after pressing the button for the third floor - San’s floor - he leant back on the hand rail and asked, “San, right? I had no idea you lived in this dorm building. We could have avoided all those lonely 6am walks to the library.”

San laughed despite himself, knowing full well that Wooyoung had not shown up on time for a single one of those meetups, but finding the belated and inconsequential offer endearing all the same.

The doors slid open and Wooyoung offered him another smile - San was going to be set for daydream material for  _ weeks _ at this point. They walked out together and turned to go in opposite directions without another word.

San was feeling a little bit brave though, so with only a second of a chance to overthink it, he called back down the hallway, “Merry Christmas, Wooyoung.”

It was worth the mini heart attack just to see the smile that lit up the other boy’s face.

“You too San, Merry Christmas,” he called back with a small wave.

***

Wooyoung was convinced that their dorm liked Yeosang more than him.

First, the door had gotten stuck when he was trying to let himself back in - he’d nearly thrown his back out with how hard he had to shove it to finally get it open. Second, the lightbulb in the bathroom blew - while he was trying to shower, mind you. And now, the heater had decided that it’s heating function was optional. Yeosang had only been gone for about three hours, but the place was falling apart.

And now, Wooyoung was cold.

He’d put on his biggest, coziest jumper - technically it was Seonghwa’s jumper, but that was beside the point - and bundled himself up in blankets, but it wasn’t doing a whole lot against the brick walls and 2 degree temperature. He wasn’t sure what he’d thought he was going to do without Yeosang for Christmas Eve, but freezing to death on their couch definitely wasn’t it.

He’d tried to call the RA but she was out of town, and the residents office was closed until New Year. His best hope was that the heater would decide he was worth keeping alive and start working again sometime soon.

With a sigh he boiled the kettle to make himself another cup of tea, hoping at the very least that he could steal some of its warmth.

A third pair of socks and three cups of tea later, Wooyoung was ready to do something stupid, so he dropped his blankets and slipped on some shoes and headed out into the hallway.

He hadn’t seen which dorm San went into, but he figured if he knocked on enough doors he’d get it right eventually. Was it a little dumb to go and ask a near total stranger if he could chil in his dorm until his heater started working again? Yes. Was Wooyoung so cold that he was unable to make rational decisions? Also yes. Well, not really, but he was willing to go to extreme lengths to justify the latest of his ridiculous plans.

After the fifth door he was starting to think that seeing San head down this end of the hallway had been a fever dream, but at least most people had gone home for the holidays so he wasn’t embarrassing himself too much. 

He tried a few more doors with no response, before door number twelve finally got him a muffled, “just a sec.”

He didn’t know what he’d expected, but San opening the door in an apron with matching oven mitts wasn’t it.

“Wooyoung?” He looked suitably confused by the situation, and then a light blush dusted his cheeks as he quickly pulled off the mitts. “Hi?”

Wooyoung wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed just how cute San was before, but the full force of it hit him as he stood there and tried to think of a normal way to explain what he was doing.

“Are you busy?” He asked, gesturing vaguely to San’s ensemble.

San shook his head and then pushed some of the hair out of his eyes. Wooyoung could practically feel the warmth radiating from the doorway.

“Is everything okay?” San probably wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was as he looked around Wooyoung to see if there was anyone else outside. “What’s up?

Wooyoung decided that honesty was the best policy in this kind of situation, and really what did he have to lose? Except maybe some extremities if San exiled him back to his ice palace of a dorm room. He didn’t want to dwell on that option so he just started talking.

“My heater has decided that tonight is the night it gives up on life, and I know we barely know each other, but I was wondering if you’d mind if we hung out for a little bit?” He asked, trying to muster even a little bit of his dignity.

San was about to speak when Wooyoung realised a little too late that it was Christmas Eve, he’d just assumed that San didn’t have plans, and then practically invited himself over just to use the other boy for his heater.

“Oh wow, that was rude, I’m so sorry. You’ve probably got plans or company - oh my god I can’t believe I just tried to invite myself into your dorm on Christmas Eve. Nevermind. Again, I’m so - ”

“Wooyoung!” San cut him off with a soft smile, the barest hint of dimples appearing, “I don’t mind at all. I was about to go bake some cookies, but you’re more than welcome to tag along until I’m done.”

Wooyoung could swear that his heart had fit in his chest more comfortably before San smiled at him like that.

“Are you sure?” He asked, only now fully comprehending  _ just _ how dumb this plan had been. “I really don’t want to interrupt or intrude.”

San shook his head, “not at all. I’d appreciate the company, honestly.” 

“I do need to warn you, cookies are not my thing,” Wooyoung put one hand over his heart, “I probably won’t be any help at all.”

San laughed and opened the door a little wider for Wooyoung to come inside.

***

“So why are you baking cookies by yourself on Christmas Eve?” Wooyoung asked, taking a tentative sip of the hot chocolate they’d made as San put the last tray of cookies into the oven.

He’d meant it to be light hearted, but the way San’s brows pulled together and the briefest hint of sadness flitted across the other boy’s face let him know that he’d hit a nerve.

“Sorry,” he tried to backtrack, fingers tightening around his mug, “that was a bit invasive, wasn’t it? And a little insensitive. Pretend I didn’t ask”

“It’s alright,” San wiped his hands on his apron and came to lean against the counter next to Wooyoung. “It’s nothing, really. My friends were supposed to be coming to visit, and normally we bake cookies on Christmas Eve.”

“They’re not coming?” The only reason he didn’t actually facepalm was because that would be just as embarrassing as the fact that he couldn’t stop asking questions that were obviously upsetting San. “Sorry. Foot, mouth. Do you want to talk about it?”

San shrugged, picking at a thread on his sleeve that Wooyoung couldn’t even see. 

“It’s fine, they only pushed it back a couple of days. And it’s for a really good reason. I don’t mind...” Wooyoung could almost see the ‘much’ on the tip of his tongue. “It’s just going to suck being stuck in my dorm alone for Christmas, y’know?”

Wooyoung did know, and he was glad that for the first time he might be able to say something that would make San feel better instead of worse.

“Yeosang abandoned me for the whole holiday season too, went to go see his family and left me here all alone,” he said while San fished around in his own mug for the last marshmallow that Wooyoung knew he’d already eaten.

“Why didn’t you just go with him?” San asked.

Now it was Wooyoung’s turn to be confused, “it would probably be a bit weird for me to go and crash his family thing,” he laughed.

“Don’t people usually spend time with their partner’s family?” San finally gave up on the hot chocolate, a small pout settling on his lips as he turned to face Wooyoung - who’d only fully registered what San was saying as he took another sip from his own mug.

The few seconds that followed were hardly his finest moments, but when he realised that San thought Yeosang was his boyfriend he immediately went to laugh and promptly forgot all about the hot chocolate he’d been drinking. Wooyoung still couldn't figure out exactly how the drink had both gone up and come out of his nose at the same moment, but was too distracted by the thought that anyone could think that he and Yeosang were in a relationship to dwell on it too much. 

And then, while he was trying to recover from the embarrassment, San fucking giggled - like high-pitched, completely involuntarily giggled - and Wooyoung was beginning to think that maybe he wasn’t a real person. How could he be with his apron and his dimples and tiny, adorable laugh? Wooyoung was also starting to wonder how he’d passed the econ assessment when he’d been so oblivious that he hadn’t even glanced twice at the boy that was now next to him.

It was only a slight hit to his ego that the laugh had been at his expense, but he was finding it hard to really care.

“I’m sorry,” San started, only to be interrupted by another peal of laughter, clutching at his sides as he doubled over. “Are you okay?”

“I’m slightly traumatised that anyone could think that Yeosang and I were dating,” Wooyoung replied with faux indignance and a shake of his head, embarrassment finally giving way to fondness, “but other than that I’m relatively unscathed.”

Once San had calmed down he pushed himself up so that he was sitting on the counter, gently swinging his feet back and forth. When he finally looked up, Wooyoung could tell by the fidgeting and the way he’d curled in on himself that he was embarrassed.

“I didn’t mean to assume - about you and Yeosang - I’m sorry. I just thought…” he trailed off, voice getting even softer, “I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

Wooyoung took a step closer, nudging the other boy’s thigh with his elbow. When San still refused to meet his eyes, Wooyoung shuffled around so that he was standing directly in front of the older boy and tapped at his knee. Just when Wooyoung was about to get even more in San’s space he finally looked up.

“It’s not a big deal, don’t worry about it,” Wooyoung kept tapping at San’s knee, “honestly, I could do a lot worse than Yeosang. He’s just not my type at all, and you caught me by surprise.”

Just when Wooyoung thought he was going to have to do something drastic to get San out of his internal guilt spiral, the oven timer started to beep. He moved out of the way to let San down off the counter and watched as the other boy dutifully checked each cookie.

When they all had the Choi San seal of approval, Wooyoung asked, “so, what next?”

San shrugged and Wooyoung found himself worried that the other boy was about to call it the end of their night. He would never have guessed that this was the turn his night would have taken, but he was surprised to realise that despite barely knowing each other, he was really enjoying San’s company.

“I’ve made my cookies, do you have any traditions you’d like to uphold?” The tiniest spark of hope flared in Wooyoung’s chest, one that said that maybe San was enjoying having him around too.

“Normally, Yeosang and I just get drunk and watch Christmas movies,” Wooyoung admitted with a shrug.

“I like christmas movies…” The dimples were making another appearance and it was enough to make the spark burn a little bit brighter.

***

San was a pleasant kind of buzzed and they were halfway through their movie when Wooyoung announced, “I’m sorry, I can’t just sit here and pretend like that’s not bothering me.”

San’s eyebrows pulled together as he turned to look at the other boy who was now standing. San followed his gaze to the potted tree sitting on the coffee table which didn’t actually help to clarify Wooyoung’s outburst at all. 

“First of all,” Wooyoung started, “this is the smallest Christmas tree I’ve ever seen. I’m not even sure it should be allowed to be classified as a tree to be honest, it’s more of a shrub.”

San was kind of offended on behalf of his tree, but allowed Wooyoung to continue.

“Secondly, it’s not even decorated. What’s the point of having a tree if you aren’t going to decorate it?” San briefly wondered if Wooyoung had always been this animated when he spoke, or if it was just a side effect of the soju they’d shared.

“Is my Christmas tree really bothering you that much?” San asked, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“That’s not a Christmas tree San-ah, it’s a very sad houseplant.”

Wooyoung flopped back down on the couch next to San and crawled up next to him. Gently he placed one of his hands on San’s shoulder, the other he brought up to cup his cheek.

“Why haven’t you decorated your houseplant?” He asked, voice soft and full of sadness - whether it was about the situation or San as a person was impossible to determine.

San was momentarily too distracted to focus on what he was saying; instead, he was hyper fixated on the little mole under Wooyoung’s eyes and how soft his hand was where it was pressed to his cheek. 

“Didn’t have time to get any decorations,” he answered honestly, “and no one was going to be here for Christmas anyway.”

“Well,” Wooyoung dropped his hand down into his lap and San was grateful for one less distraction, “I’m here right now. And I think you deserve to have a decorated Christmas tree, no matter how small it is.”

Without saying anything else, Wooyoung got up from the couch again and proceeded to walk straight out of San’s dorm room.

San wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do. One part of him was still reeling from being in such close proximity to Wooyoung, stuck on the little details like the light flush in the others cheeks and the way one of his earrings had been twisted and the fact that he smelt like vanilla. Another part of him was trying to figure out if Wooyoung was just a lightweight or if he’d had significantly more to drink than San. Mostly he was just confused about where he’d gone, and was really hoping that he’d be coming back.

A few moments later there was a knock at his door, and when he opened it Wooyoung was standing on the other side with a box in his arms and some lights hung around his neck.

“I think your decorations box is bigger than my tree,” San laughed, stepping out of the doorway so Wooyoung could shuffle back inside.

“It is,” he agreed, “but that just means that we’ve got more options to choose from.”

San was more than happy to hand over to creative control, and Wooyoung didn’t seem to mind as long as San was happy.

Considering the size of the tree it took a lot longer than San would have expected. Wooyoung was sat on the floor, occasionally asking San for opinions or to pass him something out the box, with one of the brightest smiles San had ever seen.

Nearly an hour had passed when he finally turned to San and gave him a thumbs up. The tree was now covered in more baubles, tinsel, and lights than San would have thought possible, and it was so full of heart that it almost made San forget about why it hadn’t been decorated in the first place.

“Now, for the finishing touch,” Wooyoung joined him on the couch again, “would you like to do the honour of placing the ramen on top of the tree?”

“The what..?” San asked, sure that he’d misheard.

Wooyoung let out a loud laugh and reached for San’s hand, placing an ornament face up in his palm. 

“Yeosang and I got this as a joke one year, because we were broke college students and we felt ramen was more deserving of a spot at the top of our tree than some lame star.” San turned the ornament over in his hands while Wooyoung continued, “normally we wait until Christmas Eve to put it on the tree, but he’s not here this year and I feel like you need it more than I do so I’m offering it to you.”

San didn’t know what to say. This small decoration, this one little thing, obviously meant a lot to Wooyoung and despite that he was willing to let San have it. It was an odd gesture but still so unbelievably sweet that he could feel his throat getting dry.

Wooyoung had incorrectly interpreted his silence as a negative response and started to ramble, “you don’t have to - obviously. I have a few star decorations that would probably fit, I just thought - ”

Not entirely trusting his voice, San leaned over and pulled Wooyoung into a tight hug.

They stayed like that for a little while and then, when San was sure he’d be able to get out a whole sentence without bursting into tears, he said, “no, It’s amazing. Thank you for trusting me with it.”

San pulled back just enough to see Wooyoung, only to find the other boy already looking at him. For the second time that night Wooyoung reached out to cup San’s cheek and suddenly he felt extremely sober. San was trying very hard to get his heart rate back in check but Wooyoung seemed to have other ideas, gently running his thumb across San’s cheekbone before dragging it down to trace the curve of his bottom lip.

Wooyoung finally brought his eyes back up to meet San’s, and San wasn’t entirely sure that he was still breathing. He couldn’t quite comprehend how the events of the night had led him here, sitting very close to a pretty boy who looked like he might just kiss him breathless if he let him.

“San-ah,” Wooyoung’s voice was barely above a whisper, “Is this - can I - ”

San didn’t get to answer, because Wooyoung’s question was cut off abruptly by the sound of his phone ringing. They broke apart just as quickly, the tension in the air fizzling out as Wooyoung cleared his throat and picked up the call.

The person on the other end of the call seemed to be doing most of the talking, and San took the opportunity to duck out of the room.

In the kitchen he poured himself a glass of water, draining the whole thing in one go, while he willed his heart to start beating at a normal pace again. He swore he could still feel the ghost of Wooyoung’s breath on his lips.

He poured himself another glass of water.

A few minutes later Wooyoung joined him in the kitchen, his phone shoved back into his pocket and his hands buried there too. He was looking everywhere except at San as he cleared his throat.

“That, ah - that was the RA,” he finally looked up at San directly, “good news, they fixed the heating in my apartment. Not really sure how she made it happen but I’m not about to start complaining.”

Wooyoung was rambling and San didn’t know how to stop him so he just nodded.

“So, yeah. I think - I think I might head back.”

San had seen Wooyoung nervous - he’d been on the verge of hyperventilating before their group presentation - but this was something else. And San didn’t know if he was disappointed or grateful that Wooyoung wanted to leave. 

“Yeah, no worries.”

The weight of what they refused to talk about was suffocating. The whole room felt charged.

“Thank you,” Wooyoung said sincerely, “for tonight.”

With that said, San walked him to the door. He didn’t know what he could do or say to make this less awkward. He didn’t want this to be the last time he actually got to talk to Wooyoung, to spend time with him. But he didn’t know how to say that without it coming off as crazy or clingy or both, so he didn’t say anything.

Out in the hallway, Wooyoung offered him a small wave and a smile that didn’t quite reach all the way to his eyes before turning and heading in the direction of his dorm.

San shut the door behind him, shuddering out a breath as he raked a hand through his hair. His head was spinning, trying to catch up with how quickly the night had changed, when there were three quick knocks on his door.

He wasn’t sure who else it could have been, but he was still surprised to see Wooyoung there all the same.

“I was walking back to my dorm when I realised that I was being really stupid.” There was a playful glint in his eye that San hadn’t even realised he’d missed until it was back. “Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?”

San, still trying to recover from the emotional whiplash of the last ten minutes, just shook his head.

“Good,” Wooyoung smiled, one of the light up his whole face kind of smiles, “well, good for me at least. Hopefully. San, can I make you dinner tomorrow night?”

San’s heart jolted in his chest, not quite believing what was happening but wanting to with everything he had. He started to nod, but then remembered something Wooyoung had said earlier in the night.

“But I thought you said you couldn’t cook?” It came out part question and part accusation, but Wooyoung laughed so San figured he couldn’t have offended him.

“I said cookies weren’t my thing, I never said I couldn’t cook,” Wooyoung winked. “So what do you say? Will you join me for Christmas dinner tomorrow night?”

San wondered for just a second if he should try and play it cool, treat it like it was just a completely normal invitation. But then he realised that he was already grinning like an idiot and the look was mirrored on Wooyoung’s face.

“I’d really like that,” he responded with an emphatic nod.

“Cool - amazing,” Wooyoung’s smile somehow managed to double in size and San realised that his daydreams had never really done Wooyoung justice. “I guess I’ll come and pick you up? Or should I just message? Nevermind, I’ll come and pick you up.”

San let out a small laugh, he felt a little tipsy all over again but this time it had nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with the boy standing in front of him. 

Without any warning, Wooyoung leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to San’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas, San.”

“Merry Christmas, Wooyoung,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think and maybe check out some of my other stuff if you liked it.


End file.
